


The Death Communicator

by SokkaTheMan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Multi, Scourge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan
Summary: By the Will of the Lich King, I vow to bring the joy of a long undeath servitude to those living.  To make suffer those that would resist and eradicate our members.  To behead all the Rogues that come up behind me.  My Pitchfork will serve his will and will deliver unto him the world of the living.  So, that he may rule.  For King Arthras Mentril.  For the joy of Undeath.  Freeze the soil to ruin the crops.  For dedication to the Shadow.  Spread the Plague I will.  Sink the sun and raise the Moon.  All for the Scourge.  Death to the Living!





	1. A Jaunt to South Shore

 

 

 

_Long ago I lived as a warrior near Hillsbrad.  Keeping peace from the accursed Horde.  Until, one day when I came home to a Syndicate Rogue that killed my beloved child Constellation.  I was then enraged and decided to kill him myself.  He stabbed me and ran away like the coward he was.  I stumbled out in time to be slayed by two wondering Scourge._

_Then, I heard his wonderful voice.  Telling me how he felt my rage that he'd grant me one request for my service.  And that request was to never resurrect any of the Rogues I would beat to death.  He agreed and even renamed me, his Rogue Beater.  A tireless warrior charged with bringing the living into the Scourge and beating all Rogues to death._

* * *

 

 

A tint of blue, that's what I see over everything.  Like a transparent film laying across a picture. I walk in my new Undead legs. They don't move as quickly as they used to.  The blood inside them has stopped pumping making it more like I am moving two pillars of heavy meat to transport myself across Hillsbrad.

The farm that I just came from where I milk cows to make cheese. Is now long abandoned for my new desire to serve my king. I stalk across the fields.  

I hear conversation as I hide in the grass. A pair of horde members stand idly on the road. Talking amongst themselves, they speak a language that I'm unfamiliar with. I believe they're called Taur something, Tauread.  No, Tauren, a bison man creature that stand two feet taller than me.

They are both well armed.  One armed with a pair of gauntlets that have blades at the knuckles. He carries on him a totem. This one must speak with the spirits. A shaman, that's what he is.

And the other carrying a pair of two handed hammers.  Beside him lays a Brown Kodo.  Snoring gently trying to snooze and recover some of its energy from what is supposedly pulling a supply cart.

It looks like they're transporting goods, bolts of linen. They're probably transporting them to Tarren Mill.

I wonder what the Lich King is going to ask me to do.

**The King whispered in my thoughts: No, this is not worth the fight.  Your pathetic linen clothes will not stand up to professional soldiers armor and weapons.  You armed with no weapon and no proper armor.  Head to South Shore, an Alliance settlement.  Your flesh has no rotted enough to give off a stench.  You should still pass for human and be able to buy what you require.**

I nodded at my Kings’ directions.  His wisdom was unmatched.  I snuck to the best of my ability away from the Horde Tauren soldiers.  I traveled onto the road in my blue linen shirt with black linen pants.  My brown boots trudged in the soft dirt road.  There were wheel tracks showing that the road was favored by carts and mounts. 

South Shore lied ahead.  There were Forsaken and Trolls raiding the settlement.  Alliance soldiers of Drawf and Human fought them back as best they could.  The Trolls were mainly made up of Warriors, Hunters and Priests.  And the traitors, the Forsaken, had Worlocks and Rogues!  The despicable Forsaken had employed Rogues!

I knew that the Forsaken were dirty traitors under than wench Slyvanas.  But, to employ Rogues?  Like the very ones that slayed my poor daughter Constellation.  She couldn’t even be recovered into the Scourge she was so torn to bits from limbs.  She would be of no service to the Lich King.  And her soul had moved on to the Light before it could be turned into a Specter or Shade.  The Forsaken were no longer fellow Undead, they were the despised for being traitors.   

I snuck into South Shore during the chaos.  I waltzed into an alleyway where there were a few dead bodies.  Raiders from the Horde and one Alliance Defender, I searched their bodies for the silver and copper coins that they were sure to have.  I picked up some of their armor and weapons deciding to slip the Trolls’ dagger into the back waist band of my pants.

I then went to a shop and looked at the Draenei shop keep who seemed a little unnerved by my presence.  But, she seemed to not have noticed that I was only few hours undead.  I still appeared to be among the living.  Just paler than usual, and a bit of a walking shamble.

I spoke to the Shopkeep, “Shopkeep, give me the money for these items.”

The Draenei spoke with a stutter, “O-o-of course.”

I got some gold for my spoils.  I then looked around to find a feathered cloak, leather chest piece and tough linen pants.  I purchased them with my money.  I changed my clothes in the back to look at the blue discoloration on my abdomen.  I left my blue linen shirt and put the ash colored leather chest piece on.  My new pants were brown made of an tough linen that was very durable.  They matched the shade of my boots.  The red feathered cloak was put on and the hood pulled up to hide some of my face.  I returned with the black pants and sold them for three copper.

I walked out to feel a pulse of energy.  My King spoke to me as the energy pulsed through me.

**Lich King: I thought you were a Rogue obsessed warrior that would serve me for little more than a month.  But, it seems that there is a power that is calling you.  I feel the cold that comes from the town.  But, where is it from?**

I walked until I found a small grave yard.  The grave markers were for defenders of the Alliance.  There was a grave that was older than most.  I began to dig in it as long as the Alliance fools were distracted by the Forsaken and Trolls.  I dug with my undead hands to find a coffin. 

Pulling out my green handled dagger I pried the lid loose.  The lid was flung off in my pursuit to please my King.

**Lich King: Find it!**

There was a nice white skull inside that had an amulet wrapped through the eye socket.  The amulet was silver with a blue gem in the shape of an icicle.  The skull radiated power from a former Kirin Tor.  A mage charged with the protection of Azeroth.  Frost permeated this skull of a former mage.  The spirit of a young black haired woman seemed to appear as she looked at me imploring, “Please, don’t use my power.  You would be eradicating the life of Azeroth.  Your home is precious to you isn’t it?”

I looked on as the King spoke in his commanding whisper.

**Lich King: A communicator of death?  Someone who communicates to the ones who have moved on to the Light?  Ones who have not had their souls stolen by Frostmourne?  I did not think this possible.  My new Scourge servant, you are full of surprises.  I thought I’d humor you and let your service be directed at the Rogues.  Even give you the opportunity to slay the Syndicate.  But, now that you have a power that would aid my plans in securing the world for the Scourge.  I think I will steer you to these powers that will deliver Azeroth to my hands.  Take Frost for yourself.  Dismiss this spirit rescued by the Light and demand the Frost to freeze the very soil to relieve it of its’ duties to provide food to the living!**

I looked at the woman’s green eyes as I gripped her skull, “You won’t be using it to nod anytime soon.  So, I think I’ll borrow this.”

She slowly turned to an icy mist than wrapped around me.  It was like a scarf.  I felt the cold restore my decomposing body.  My decomposition was delayed so I could further serve my King.


	2. My First Quest for the King

I heard the voice of my King.

 

**Lich King: Try out your new powers.  Frost some of the traitors.  Pose as an Alliance Defender.  Use your Frost Boar to eliminate three of the Forsaken Rogues and one Forsaken Warlock.  The reward for this quest will be a pair of Icicle Knuckle Gloves and 3 Silver 80 Copper.  The Lich King demands this Quest be complete.**

 

I nodded for my King as I tossed the skull of the Kirin Tor woman into the air.  Snapping my left hand the skull broke apart into a frosty mist.  It spiraled around me as I said stalking the roads of South Shore, “It shall be done.”

 

I walked towards the front of South Shore to see that the Defenders were being slayed.  Over run by the Trolls and Forsaken, the Horde was winning.  I moved towards a Warlock and pulled out my dagger.  I took my dagger to her midsection as she was distracted.  A scream escaped the traitor’s lips as her Void Walker growled and stormed for me.  I moved my left hand up and let my mana out to form into a frost, “Frost Boar.”

 

The frost gathered into the four legs of a boar as ice made tusks jutted upwards.  The boar snorted as it charged into the legs of the Warlock.  The woman hit the dirt and struggled to get up as she was stomped by the boar afterwards.  The void walker despaired as it vanished with the life of its’ mistress.

 

I breathed deeply reflexively as if I were still alive.  I looked to see the faint shadow of a Rogue.  I tossed my left hand at the Rogue and commanded my Frost Boar, “Slay the Rogue!”

 

I then felt a penetration in the back of my neck.  I hit the ground as I felt sapped.  I was defenseless listening to my King as my Frost Boar attacked one of the rogues.

 

**Lich King: Increase your defenses with Frost Blindspot Protection.**

 

I stood up as I summoned the Frost Skull and shouted out a command, “Frost Blindspot Protection!  Protect me Kirin Tor Mage!”

 

Frost spiraled around me.  Deflecting two near attacks from the shadows.  The cowards who used sickles and daggers were rendered useless in their attack.  I whirled on them and let my left hand fly, “Frost Boar!”

 

The Boar reappeared in front of me and gored the pectoral cage of a Rogue.  He rattled in death as he perished.  Discarding the traitor my Frost Boar wheeled itself around to go on another attack.  My Frost Blindspot Protection was wearing off.  Already dripping away from the sun’s heat.

 

I took my dagger and attacked the rogue coming at my front.  So desperate was he that he did not bother to hide himself.  The rogue that I had attacked earlier with my Frost Boar has since recovered.  I felt that I would escape this.  But, not unscathed.  That was already evident by the stab I had in my neck.  Which was not healing any time soon. 

 

I plunged my green handed dagger into the Rogue as my Frost Boar tackled him.  The dual attack made his spirit move on to the afterlife. 

 

I turned breathing raggedly as I tried to recover.  I tried to stop my labored breathing knowing it was no longer needed.  But, old habits die hard I guess even if I die easily.

 

I felt my protection shatter.  I could not cast it again as the mana was not constructing it.  I felt my mana deplete as the Frost Boar vanish with a whine.  I knew my mana had to recover.

 

The Horde were pulling back.  I moved my dagger around as I tried to find the first Rogue.  I listened for the cracking rotted flesh of the Forsaken.  Snap!  I whirled and parried one of the twin knives from the Rogue. 

 

Squash!  I felt the penetration on my right shoulder from the other knife.  My dagger dropped to the dirt road.  I felt my mana replenish enough for one attack.  I tossed up my left hand and said grabbing the collar of the Rogue, “Frost Boar, Render her of her Blessing of Undeath.”

 

The Frost Boar appeared made of ice and mist.  It tossed up its’ tusks into the backside of the Rogue.  The Rogue was gored.  I heard her death rattle and dropped the traitor to the ground.  The rogues have been dealt with.

 

**Lich King: Excellent.  You shall be awarded once you meet up with one of my Death Knights.**

 

A human woman with blonde hair and brown eyes came up with a smile.  She spoke to me in her Alliance Tabard, “Thank you, fellow Alliance.  I am Aphrodessa.  It's good to meet you.  We're about to make a move on Shadowkeep Gate.  I was wondering if you'd join us.”

 

I looked at her as I replied to Aphrodessa, “I will assist you later.  Could you tell me the date of the raid?”

 

Aphrodessa smiled at him as she wrote down the time and date of the raid, “It’ll be in a few days.  We’ll meet you outside of Shadowfang Keep in Pyrewood village.  We’ll be there at 8:45 at night.  We’ll be prepared for the raid.”

 

I nodded to her knowledge and put the paper in my pocket.  I turned to walk back into the Hillsbrad Foothills.  Slipping my dagger back into the back of my waist band.  My Frost Boar broke apart and dismissed into the frosty mist.  The King spoke to me.

 

**Lich King: Your home is now housing a guess, my Orc Death Knight Valag Frostwolf.  A Death Knight from the Alterac Mountains.**

 

I arrived to the old farm to see that an Orc stood under a tree.  He wore a dark blue robe and brass armor.  He tossed up a small drawstring bag as he looked at me.  He spoke with his frosty voice, “Rogue Beater, here is your reward.   I tire of standing near so many living.”

 

I nodded as I took the bag to hear the jingle of the coins.  I opened it to pull out a pair of brown gloves with silver metal knuckle plates in the shape of icicles.  I pulled them on and felt a surge of energy feeling my casting time lessened by several seconds. 

 

Pointing a thumb at the Hillsbrad the orc spoke, “I have a new quest for you.  Lose that pathetic excuse of a dagger.  And take yourself a Pitchfork from Farmer Ray.  Your reward will be the Pitchfork and 25 silver pieces plus a new pair of boots, Embossed Leather Boots.”

 

**Lich King smiled in my mind: Yes, you always wanted a pitchfork.  I can sense it.**

 

I nodded as I went to finish Farmer Ray.  I moved my left hand up and summoned my mana, “Frost Blindspot Protection.”

 

Frost gathered behind me and formed into plates of ice.  I summoned up my frozen familiar, “Frost Boar.”

 

The boar trotted towards the farm land.  I held up my right hand to aim my dagger at Farmer Ray, “Ray, die and surrender your pitchfork to me.”

 

Ray screamed out in fear, “Ah, Camm what happened to you?”

 

I replied as I demanded my Frost Boar, “I am Rogue Beater!  Slay him!”

 

The boar jutted up the tusks to attack Ray.  Ray fought off the tusks with his pitchfork.  I dashed forward as I threw up my right hand to stab him.  I got his leg and plunged into it.  The leg gave up on him as Ray hit the ground with tears of pain. 

 

I demanded the Frost Skull to appear.  I gripped it and demanded from it, “I need a new spell!”

 

The skull showed me images of the new spell.  I saw the hail from the sky.  I threw up my hand and spoke the words, “Ice Fell!”

 

The mist gathered into several pellets of ice.  They rained down on Ray and battered him.  He soon left his body to the world.  I reached down and picked up the Pitchfork.  The thing that I’ve most desired since I was a child of the living.

 

With my Pitchfork now strapped to my back I walked to retrieve my Embossed Leather Boots.  Valag pulled out another drawstring bag that jingled with money.  He also dropped a pair of Embossed Leather Boots.  A pair of purple black boots with a patch or two here and there of black leather, they were made with ease.  I picked them up and changed boots as I felt a pulse of power surged through me.  I felt less fatigue and asked the Death Knight, “What are these feelings from the gloves and boots?”

 

Smiling the Undead Orc replied, “Those would be magic items.  They are basic magic.  The gloves add two to your intelligence.  While, the boots add two to your stamina and intelligence, we can’t have a unique Death Communicator be low on casting time.”

 

I pulled out a small paper to see the meeting time and date of the raid.  I needed to get to Pyrewood village.  My King spoke to me that moment.

 

**Lich King: Destiny is a funny thing.  Perhaps, you were meant to go to this raid.  Go, prepare yourself to deliver the glory of the Lich King.**

 

I began to run with my undead legs.  I was now used to having the trunks of meat move me to my destination.  So much so that I would now run with my ambition, no his ambition.  Drops of moisture started to fall, rain was an annoyance in life.  Now, it added to the source that my Frost would use to maintain my undead body. 

 

I arrived to the fork in the road that would lead to Pyrewood Village and the other would lead to Ambermill.  There was rumor that there was a Forsaken town near here called The Sepulcher, an old crypt that served as a base of Operations here in Silverpine Forest.  I felt a surge of power suddenly, one that felt close to the Frost.

 

It came from the hills,  I journeyed up to see that Ambermill Kirin Tor were raiding a graveyard?  Tauren fought alongside Blood Elves and Forsaken to protect the crypt.  This was the rumored Sepulcher.  It had shades here and there.  But, power pulsed from one of the smaller grave sites.  While, everyone is distracted I make my way over there.

 

I feel the surge of power and begin to dig.  I violate another grave, this one belonging to an Orc.  What they don’t know is, that he was a puppeteer of the dead.  A member of the Cult of the Damned, before he ‘realized the error of his ways’ and joined the Horde.  The spirit appeared before of the green skinned red eyed behemoth.   He spoke to me warning me, “Azeroth is in danger from him.  Don’t do this.”

 

I cared not for this ‘danger’ only for the blessing of Undeath to be delivered to the world.  To end war and bring peace, to slay all rogues that came across my path and to serve my King.  I pulled the lid to the coffin off to see a white Orc’s skull.  Radiate with Plague, the very thing that gave birth to me.  From that sweet roll of bread that my Constellation baked for me before she was killed by that Syndicate scum. 

 

The skull turned bile green and dispersed into a spray that wrapped around me.  I now had two powers to communicate with.  The frost maintained me and the plague aided me.  I turn to see the forest and grin at the prospects of making it a new Plagueland.


	3. Grand Theft Mount and Worgen!

I lifted up my head at my King’s words.

 

**Lich King: It seems that this new class of power, Plague, offers you a mount to make faster travel.  A Plague Mount, a spell that corrupts the feed of a mount.  Once the mount eats it shall become a beast of mindless loyalty that desires nothing other to serve its’ rider.  To be mounted and rode into battle, yes go to Brill in Trisfal Glades and get yourself a mount.  A mount that befits you, a wolf in sheeps’ clothing.**

 

I then looked at the slip of paper for the Shadowfang Keep and slipped it in my pocket.  It was in ten hours, I could make it to Brill in a few hours and secure a mount.  Then make my way to Pyrewood Village in less than two hours on mount back.  I now had my instructions and went out to my quest.

 

The glades were sickly, feeling like home.  It was covered in Ravaged Corpses which were comrades.  Rotting Dead stumbled around trying to stay on what was left of their feet.  What entertained me the most were the Bleeding Horrors that roared at a infected rat and gave chase to it.  Wraiths  and Shades were wondering about going through the long abandoned homes of former humans who lived on the outskirts of Brill.

 

I felt a power as one of the Shades hovered up to me.  It morphed into that of a small teenage boy.  Before returning to its’ Shade form and seemed to look at me.  I knew it was an ally, a member of the Scourge.  I felt a new spell in my Plague Skull push images into my mind, Shade Direct.  A spell that allowed me to raise a shade from a victim or direct a nearby Shade for two minutes, before it would go about its’ business listening to its’ King.  I then tossed my chin up to it and spoke to the Shade, “Show me where Brill’s Rider Keep is.”

 

We made our way to the Rider Keep and I directed the Shade to distract the Keeper.  I snuck around as I called upon the Frost with my left hand, “Frost Boar.”

 

The icy mist whipped around and formed into the four legs of a frost made boar.  The two icicle tusks formed as it snorted with its’ cold mist made head.  It jaunted towards the Ride Keeper.  I moved to an infect fawn and held out my left hand as a bile green spray leaked from my hand, “Plague Mount.”

 

The  infected fawn died suddenly convulsing until one of its’ rotted legs fell off.  I picked it up and saw the spell wearing off.  I walked up to one of the Orcs’ Riding Dire Wolves.  It was a black wolf with pure blue eyes.  As soon as it bit into the infected fawn meat the eyes lost their purity and were infected with bile green.  The wolf coughed trying to get the Plague out, but I commanded it to swallow, “Finish the meal that is in front of you.”

 

The beast shock its’ head losing some of the fur coat, muscle and bone could be seen with the bile green spray.  I grinned as I hopped on its’ back and felt the Plague Magic consume the beast.  I pointed and spoke to it in a command, “Pyrewood Village.”

 

I soon arrived to the small village that had humans.  My mount would no doubt startle Aphrodessa.  I climbed off and snapped my left wrist dismissing it into a bile green spray.  The spray floated into my Plague Skull before it turned into a spray that dispersed.  

 

Aphrodessa was arriving on horseback and looked at me with a brow raised, “You’ve been busy.  Last I saw you were armed with a dagger not a pitchfork.”

 

I tossed my head to the village, “Are we going to raid or talk?”

 

My King spoke.

 

**Lich King: I sense that you lust for her beauty.  I too know the love and lust for a woman.  Very well, I shall permit her to be a member of my Scourge.  I could use a medium trained mage.  Beware, there is curse that resides within the village.  The village is unaware, but at night they turn into a beast known as Worgen.  The time is near.**

 

I listened to my wise King with a grin.  I eased up on my behavior and offered up my frosty hand to help her down, “Oh, you’re cold.  Thank you for helping me down.”

 

I took my hand away from her radiant warmth.  She pulled out a wand and spoke to me, “We’ll be needing to sell some of our items we got on our way here to free up for the raid.  Then, we’ll be ready.”

 

I nodded as I followed her into the village through the big open gate.  It was unusually quiet and the air was still.  I looked in all directions as I listened to Aphrodessa, “Where are the people?  It’s only nine o’clock.”

 

A howl erupted through the air as I grabbed up my pitch fork.  I held it with my right hand at the middle of the shaft.  I lifted up my left hand and had the bile green spray come from it summoning the Plague skull feeling out the bones of those that had the plague before.  There!  The bones of my fellow Scourge just inside the keep on the hill, I pulled them to me, “Scourge Service!  Corpse Eater.”

 

Aphrodessa looked at me appalled as she spoke, “Necomancer?  I thought you were a mage from Kalimondor.”

 

I spoke to her telling the truth, “I am a servant of the Scourge, Rogue Beater.  First Death Communicator to the Scouge.  An agent of Undeath that was sent to aid you the living in hopes of procuring rare items from Shadowfang Keep.  It seems we are under attack from the villagers though.”

 

Aphrodessa spat at me, “Am I supposed to just take the word of a corpse slave?”

 

A explosion of sound banged through the air as Worgen ran through the streets drooling for the taste of fresh meat.  I had no time to squander, I summoned the Frost Skull and assembled my protection, “Frost Blindspot Protection!”

 

With my icy protection I grabbed up my pitchfork and went at the inhabitants of Pyrewood.  I jutted it up into the chest of a Worgen that practically killed itself for me in its’ pursuit for a new meal.  As if a stack of hay I tossed the now dead Worgen off.  Unfortunately, there were too many running at us.

 

Aphrodessa summoned fire from her wand to attack the various Wolves.  We fought to best of our ability.  I felt a new spell push images into me.  I felt that I could birth the Plague and spread it without it needing to be ingested.  A moan escaped Aphrodessa’s lips as she was clawed up her back by one of the beasts.  I decided to use my new spell on the body I had killed and tossed moments ago, “PLAGUE BOMB!”

 

The body grew sickly green and exploded with a rain of greenish red.  All sprayed took damage as white shards impacted the bodies of those around the explosion.   Before I knew it there was a black snow fall of fur that clouded everything.

 

The blast knocked Aphrodessa unconscious along with the other Humanoids.  The few Alliance soldiers that were sprayed with the Plague began to become undead.  I surmised that the Plague Bomb had three effects.  Destroy the last of a Humanoid's health.  Turning them into an explosion that did 60% damage and render them unconsious for an unknown amount of time.  And those that were still alive from the spell would then become Scourge.

 

Aphrodessa awoke as she spoke with glowing blue eyes, "I hear his voice.  And I'm not upset."

 

I smiled as I spoke to her, "Yes, his voice is grand isn't it?  Imagine a world with no war.  And only the peace of Undeath."

 

A smile came to her lips as she spoke the best words I had heard in a long time, "Let us suffer well."


	4. Disenchanting Shadowfang Keep

I moved through the kitchen with my pitchfork as I thrust it into the midsection of a Worgen.  Razorclaw the Butcher howled as he swung his arm strapped blades through the bodies of a few of my fellow Scourge ghouls.  I had learned a new spell of the Plague that came very in handy.  Throwing up one of my hands I summoned the bones that littered the floor of the kitchen.  The bones were festering with plague from the natural decomposition.  Normally, I would not have the power to make my own Undead.  But, with the Plague skull in my spell set.  I could now make my own Undead by either manipulating the plague festered remains of others. Or by converting a living individual with a plagued loaf of bread.  The spell was a new favorite as I let out a small laugh, "Plague Bone Macemen!"

 

The bones rattled as they floated up and grabbed their left arms.  Snapping the arms about they made their left arms into a one handed mace.  The Worgen henchmen were falling to my small Undead mob.  I now was free to attack Razorclaw the Butcher, "Frost Boar!"

 

The ice gathered into the now familiar pet of my class.  The Frost Boar gouged the left leg of the Worgen.  I lumbered forward as I swung my pitchfork across the shoulders of the Worgen.

 

Aphrodessa leaped through the air as she changed thanks to the scaring of the Worgen.  It was amazing, even in Undeath the magic of the Worgen curse persisted.  Giving her two forms, one of human woman and one of beast woman.  She landed and threw up her hand to summon a spark, "Dragon's Breath!"

 

The spark exploded into a flame that scorched the body of Razorclaw the Butcher.  Apparently, a Horde party of four have already killed Archmage Arugal and buried him in the keep.  Our quest issued by the Lich King is to get as much of the magic items and disenchant them.  Plus, Archmage Arugal's remains to be transported to Northrend.

 

Razorclaw stumbled back disoriented as I went in with my final attack.  A thrust of my pitchfork rendered him to fade into the Afterlife.  I did not need him for any plans, so I let him rest until he was needed.  Dropped from his body were items that were grabbed up by the Scourge soldiers that used to be Alliance soldiers.  Blood Red Worgen, a new soldier of Scourge.  The former Alliance soldiers that had accompanied Aphrodessa were now soldiers of the Scourge and Worgen.  The trauma of Death was too much for their minds.  So, they were reduced to mindless Scourge that had their bodies bound to the Will of the Lich King.  No personality, just service.  They would have growls as replies as they were directed to collect the magic items.  Which were disenchanted by a Lich Touched Shade that was now apart of our raid group.

 

I looked back to see a shade float forward.  She was a blood elf in her former life and was an enchanter.  She made the items into strange dust, greater magic essence, large glimmering shards and lesser astral essence.  She had white eyes, with wavy auburn hair.  Her 'skin' was a light pink that was merely an illusion of how great a complexion she had in life.

 

Aphrodessa being the raid leader waved her Uncommon magic sword Dream Cutlass of the Eagle which added to her intellect and stamina.  It was pink shards of gem that floated above a brown leather wrapped hilt that had an silver eagle head pummel.  The pink shards floated with a light red glow in the shape of a cutlass with three shards.  She said to the Blood Red Worgen as she directed them into the room with Arugal's remains, "Fetch his remains, soldiers of the Scourge."

 

The Ghouls waited as they pulled on mail armor.  The Blood Red Worgen picked up Arugal's body and our Lich Touched Shade floated forward.  She lifted her hand into the air as she waved it around.  The power of the Lich Touched Shade was to pull on the sleeping strings of the dead.  Souls that did not move on to the Light or rested in the Nature.  No, these souls were cursed to rest until they were needed for visions of the Living.  Or in this case in service to the Lich King. 

 

A scream came as Arugal appeared and flung about as he begged, "Please, I am done all I can.  Why are you doing this?"

 

Looking up I and Aphrodessa said with smiles on our lips, "The Lich King has need of your services."

 

I felt a pang as I looked about the keep.  My king spoke to me.

 

**Lich King: Do you sense it?  It is the power of the Shadow.  A Warlock is here, where is he?**

 

Aphrodessa would not worry about me being assured by our king that I was alright.  I found a dead Troll that had died a while back.  Most likely one of Razorclaws first victims.  His scull had a medallion wrapped around it's tusk.  Like the Kirin Tor Human had a medallion of frost and the Cult of the Damned Orc had a medallion of plague.  This medallion was of an imps head and reacted with my hand.  I reached out and craddled it into my hand.  I saw the ghost of the Troll appear, "No mon, don't do dis.  He carez not for our world."

 

I looked up and said with a squeeze of the skull, "I'll be borrowing this."

 

Shadow flowed into me and I felt that I was nearly fulfilled.  I heard a cry from the Moon as I looked out of the nearest window.  I new that I had to get my hands on a Priestess of Elune's skull.  To harness the power of the moon, I had to corrupt the very organization that the Night Elves coveted.  I grinned as I felt the Shadow of the former Burning Blade Cultist.  All these redeemed spellcasters were powerless to the new raise of the Death Communicators.  And to ensure that my fellow Scourge had more of me.  I had to make one.  And I'd make one from the very way I was made.  To be given Undeath by not conveying my last message to the one I loved most.  My dear Constellation never got my last message.  And that desire to commune with the dead was what gave me my new powers.

 

**Lich King: While, this quest is important.  The powers of the Alliance and the Horde are making venture to our Homeland.  I demand that you get the power you seek here in Northrend.**

 

I looked up as I felt the latest skull turn into a shadowy energy that wrapped around my midsection.  I smiled as I said to the Scourge that stood behind me, "Let us go home."


End file.
